Skylanders: Mech Masters
Skylanders: Mech Masters is the seventh Skylanders game, set to debut on October 13th, 2019. It released on PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch. Story After the events of Imaginators, all was peaceful within Skylands. However; Kaos' mother, Kaossandra was even more disappointed with her son's inability to take over Skylands the past couple of times and decided to take matters into her own hands. She used her dark magic to supercharge all the standard evil minions in Skylands (Chompies, Trolls, Drow, Greebles, etc.) to more dangerous life forms. Fortunately, some giant mechs for Skylanders to control were being developed by scientists who have been monitoring the conditions of Skylands. It is time to go big, or go home. Gameplay and Changes Besides new and reposed characters, the specialty Skylanders: Mech Masters introduces are twenty giant mechs for Skylanders to pilot (they are also big in figure form...even moreso than Giants). There are special zones only accessed by mechs where they can fight mega-powered enemies. The special Skylanders are Mech Masters; when put into a mech of the same element, they get a special power. Each element contains *2 Mechs *2 New Mech Masters *2 New Reformed Villains Racing from SuperChargers and Imaginators is set to return in this game alongside a new Mech Battle Mode where players can fight PVP style with their mechs. Figures Magic *Presto Chango (Illusion's Mech) *Jelly Splatter (Arcane's Mech) *Illusion (Mech Master) *Arcane (Mech Master) *Rage Mage (Villain) *Masker Mind (Villain) Tech *Techno Rock (Heavy Metal's Mech) *Screen Shot (Bug Zapper's Mech) *Bug Zapper (Mech Master) *Heavy Metal (Mech Master) *Threatpack (Villain) *Bomb Shell (Villain) *Dr. Eggman (Guest Star) Fire *Onward Ho (Pain Train's Mech) *Hot Sauce (Hot Wings' Mech) *Pain Train (Mech Master) *Hot Wings (Mech Master) *Chef Pepper Jack (Villain) *Scrap Shooter (Villain) Water *Noble Steed (Overflow's Mech) *Sea Urchin (Water Hazard's Mech) *Overflow (Mech Master) *Water Hazard (Mech Master) *The Gulper (Villain) *Chill Bill (Villain) Life *Woolly Surprise (Rampage's Mech) *Venom (Stingshot's Mech) *Rampage (Mech Master) *Stingshot (Mech Master) *Broccoli Guy (Villain) *Cuckoo Clocker (Villain) Undead *Compass Directions (Patchwork's Mech) *Bone Brambler (Grave Digger's Mech) *Patchwork (Mech Master) *Grave Digger (Mech Master) *Eye Scream (Villain) *Eye Five (Villain) Air *Land Locator (Cyclone's Mech) *Package Delivery (Air Mail's Mech) *Cyclone (Mech Master) *Air Mail (Mech Master) *Dreamcatcher (Villain) *Cross Crow (Villain) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Guest Star) Earth *Angry Fossil (Fossil Fuel's Mech) *Rammer (Ground Hog's Mech) *Fossil Fuel (Mech Master) *Ground Hog (Mech Master) *Brawl & Chain (Villain) *Mab Lobs (Villain) Light *Light Bulb (Megawatt's Mech) *Brass Ring (Monkeyshine's Mech) *Megawatt (Mech Master) *Monkeyshine (Mech Master) *Luminous (Villain) *Lob Goblin (Villain) Dark *Sight Seer (Knight Owl's Mech) *Ancient Time (Sombra's Mech) *Knight Owl (Mech Master) *Sombra (Mech Master) *Nightshade (Villain) *Fisticuffs (Villain) Variant Characters *Dark Fossil Fuel *Dark The Gulper *Dark Nightshade *Legendary Overflow *Legendary Sombra *Nitro Cyclone *Nitro Pain Train *Pumpkin Eye Scream *Christmas ? *Valentine's ? *St. Patrick's ? *Easter ? *Outlaw Brawl & Chain *Steamed Broccoli Guy *Rebel Lob Goblin Variant Mechs *Dark Angry Fossil *Legendary Mech *Nitro Mech *Nitro Mech Waves Wave One STARTER PACK OPTIONS *Main Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Fossil Fuel, Angry Fossil , The Gulper *Dark Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Dark Fossil Fuel, Dark Angry Fossil, Dark The Gulper, Dark Nightshade *Sonic Starter Pack (?)=Fossil Fuel, ?, The Gulper, Sonic, Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Bug Zapper *Illusion *Knight Owl *Megawatt *Overflow *Water Hazard *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Chef Pepper Jack *Dreamcatcher *Luminous *Nightshade *Pumpkin Eye Scream (Halloween exclusive) *Legendary Overflow *Nitro Cyclone Wave Two *Cyclone *Patchwork *Rampage *Stingshot *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Bomb Shell *Broccoli Guy *Chill Bill *Eye Five *Masker Mind Wave Three *Sonic/Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Air Mail *Grave Digger *Heavy Metal *Monkeyshine *Pain Train *Sombra *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Brawl & Chain *Cuckoo Clocker *Eye Scream *Lob Goblin *Rage Mage *Legendary Sombra *Christmas ? Wave Four *Arcane *Ground Hog *Mech *Mech *Mech *Cross Crow *Fisticuffs *Threatpack *Valentine's ? *St. Patrick's ? *Easter ? *Nitro Pain Train Wave Five *Hot Wings *Mech *Mab Lobs *Scrap Shooter Chapters *Battleship of Feathered Fiends *Kaossandra's Castle Adventure Packs *Green Hill Zone NPCs *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Buzz *Mags *Tessa *Sharpfin *Shield Shredder (host of Evilikin Challenges) *Krankenstein (co-host of Evilikin Challenges) Bosses *Smashbeak Sheldon (Battleship of Feathered Fiends) *Kaossandra (Final Boss) (Kaossandra's Castle) *Metal Sonic (Green Hill Zone) Evilikin Challenges Trivia *This is the first fan game idea created by TheLoudPurist. *The gimmick of the Mech Masters and Mechs are similar to the Giants and SuperChargers. *Much like Imaginators, there are reformed villains in addition to new heroes. *Most of the Mech Masters are based off different Imaginator part sets. Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Mech Masters Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:TheLoudPurist